User blog:Thenatester2001/Top 10 Best Psycho Videos/Psycho Vlogs
So now that the Psycho series ended, a lot of people are doing their Top 10/Top 5 favorite Psycho videos. i decided that i would do mine. a lot may disagree, but this is America and i can speak my opinion. also, i will include some Psycho vlogs too. 10. AUNT MELISSA FIGHTS PSYCHO DAD! like i just said, i will include Psycho vlogs too. however, i really just said that so i can add this video. i know it's not a psycho vid, but it's good enough and has enough destruction and violence to be one. this video is very great though: it's very intense, has great build-up, and is extremely satisfying. Melissa did all this crap to Jesse, Terry, Larry, George, and everyone else, and she got THROWN INTO A CHRISTMAS TREE by none other than Psycho Dad himself. it's also one the only times i was ever actually on Jeff Sr.'s side. 9. Psycho Dad Axes Laptop this is arguably one of the biggest throwback Psycho vids ever, and one of the best. good set-up, funny destruction scenes, hilarious chase scene at the end, and for once Jeff Sr. destroys one of Jeffrey's electronics instead of Jesse's! and of course, this video contained the iconic image of Psycho Dad angrily looking at the camera with the laptop in his hands. overall, a hilarious Psycho vid and must-see for any McJuggerNuggets fan. 8. Psycho Kid Smashes TV another throwback Psycho vid, but it's the opposite of the other one. this one is intense, because at the time, EVERYONE, not just some like nowadays, saw Jesse as the good guy, and didn't think he'd go to his dad and brother's levels of insanity. but then this happened, the very first Psycho Kid video. and one of the best too. the argument is intense, the destruction was nice, and the moment where Jeff Sr. says "do what you gotta do", and then says "what the hell was that all about?" after Jesse whacks the TV was arguably one of the funniest moments in the series. it also reverses roles, with Jesse as the destroyer and Jeff Sr. as the vctim, so think of it as karma. overall, a GREAT Psycho video that everyone needs to see. 7. Psycho Family Halloween where do i begin? the AWESOME destruction, the CRAZY intensity, Jesse's AMAZING portrayal of The Joker, or the HILARIOUSLY character-fitting costumes? i don't think i need to say any more than that. 6. Psycho Kid Crushes PS4 i absolutely LOVE this video. there was so much build-up to it with the massive prank war, Jeffrey had it coming since Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox (the very FIRST Psycho vid!), so many people predicted the destruction of a PS4, and when this moment finally came, boy was it badass! the destruction of the PS4 in this vid is the definition of overkill, hitting it with a baseball bat and nunchucks several times, running it over, and then tying it to Larry's trucks and driving away as fast as they could! i was practically cheering when i first saw this! it was also the first time Larry destroyed something, so that's an even bigger bonus! i just have no more words for how great this vid is. 5. Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool i was legit freaking out when i saw this in my subscription box! this was near the end of the series, so it was where Jeff Sr. was at his absolute worst. he needed karma of some kind, especially after the RV destruction. and boy, did he get it. the scene where the pool just EXPLODES after Larry rams his truck into it at full speed is definitely the most EPIC moment in the series. it was also pretty intense, because as Jesse was dragging the unconscious Larry out of the truck, i was scared because i legit thought he was gonna die. overall, one of the best videos on Jesse's channel. 4. Psycho Dad Reacts To One Million Juggies much like Psycho Kid Crushes PS4, i love this video because Jeffrey gets his ultimate comeuppance, but i also love it because of the drama. Jeffrey shows us he's willing to commit VERY illegal crimes to get what he wants, because i don't think even Psycho Dad would steal Larry's RV and kidnap Jesse (even though he DID hold him captive in the basement for the final week of the series). and it's also very deceitful, as we all thought it was touching when Jeff Sr. watched the Juggies unite video and he had a change of heart. Despite this, it was VERY satisfying to watch Jeff Sr. yell at Jeffrey and slam his camera against the ground. the camera destruction itself was quite nice too. overall, if you haven't seen this one, PLEASE watch it! 3. Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses after watching this, i thought that it would be VERY hard to surpass it as the greatest Psycho vid ever made. here's why: i hated Jeffrey more than just about any of the characters on Jesse's channel at the time. i was angry when he tortured Jesse in the hanging bag, and that Corn had betrayed Jesse YET AGAIN. However, the reason i love this vid so much, and a TON of other people love it so much, is because of the last 3 minutes of it. this is the only time we have ever had an actual physical fight on this channel, and it did NOT dissapoint, as it was between two characters who EVERYBODY anticipated a fight between. In addition, Corn got in the fight too. and the way this fight ended literally made me yell "HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL YEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Jesse smashing the bottle over Jeffrey's head was the craziest thing EVER. and because of this incident, Jeffrey changed so much and became one of my favorite characters. like i said, i didn't think this video could be surpassed, until i saw the next Psycho video, which is also the next entry on this list... 2. Psycho Mom Divorces Husband me and my brother were both going COMPLETELY INSANE when we saw this in my subscription box. our jaws were down to our knees, and it felt like time stopped. SOOOOOO MAAAANNNYYY viewers anticipated this, and when it happened, boy was it SATISFYING. super intense, TONS of awesome destruction, and best of all, Terry finally stood up for herself. she calls Jeff Sr. a psychopah, announces she's gonna leave him, and just abandons the Ridgway residence forever. it's intense, heartbreaking, and just too good for this planet, plus it was a MAJOR game changer for Jesse's channel. it led to a major series of events that ended in THE MOST unexpected way possible. i thought there was a 0% chance this could EVER be surpassed by another Psycho video, until 2 weeks ago when i saw THIS in my subscription box... 1. Psycho Kid Kills Father if me and my brother went crazy when we saw Psycho Mom Divorces Husband in my subscription box, then we both practically fainted when this showed up. it was so unexpected as hell, because i still believed the videos were real. i had a feeling they might be fake, but i did NOT think Jesse would go THIS far for the finale. all this time, i thought Jeffrey's bottle smashing injury was the greatest karma Jesse has ever given anyone. no, this was. Psycho Dad had this coming for the LONGEST time possible, but when it actually happened, NOBODY wad ready for it. the video itself was the most intense thing i have EVER watched (and i was watching the stream live when Jeff Sr. bulldozed the gaming room). it was sad. it was powerful. it showed just how great of a creator AND actor Jesse can truly be. it was the most amazing thing ever. and the plot twist at the end was one of the best i've ever seen. and that's why this is #1. Some Honorable Mentions Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving this video is just hilarious. especially Jesse's speech about what he's grateful for. Psycho Girlfriend Breaks IPad this chick is funny af. 'nuff said. Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree Jesse acts so bratty in this one it's hysterically funny, especially when Jeff Sr. carries him over his shoulder. Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo i don't really like the video itself (it's pretty boring), but it's in here because of the end. Psycho Dad, for once, gets karma after he breaks something. Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle i'm probably gonna get a TON of controversy for this, but i actually enjoyed this one. only the first couple minutes though, where he's going completely insane over the pink car. it was SO funny, i nearly pissed myself. well, that concludes this list. it took 2 hours to make, but it was worth it. Category:Blog posts